


A Year's Worth Of Memories

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Sejun reveals something he and a secret someone has been keeping for the past year..
Relationships: John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 4





	A Year's Worth Of Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@SekenPH and Seken shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40SekenPH+and+Seken+shippers).



"Get in the zone, break! Hi, I am SB19's leader, and my name is Sejun." Sejun energetically said as he pressed start.

None of the other members knew about his live. Only Tatang, their teacher and a couple of other staff members did.

They didn't know that this particular live had a special reason behind it.

Something he has been hiding for a year.

"I know you guys are confused as to what this live is about," he started, scratching the back of his neck.

"This live, and the events about to unfold, means a whole lot to me. And I know that we mean a lot to you, so please take the time to understand."

He read a couple of comments and smiled sheepishly.

"No no no, we're not disbanding." He nervously laughed, brushing a hand through his hair.

"I just have something I wanna tell you guys. We love you, so I want to share this with you."

"Where to start?" He asked no one. Tatang, who was in the room, smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Let's see.. it started the day I saw them. You see, we were already a group. We were starting to be formed, starting to grow as a team. Sadly, some of the other members left and we had no choice but to deal with it. We were all devastated.

"Thankfully, a friend, and a co-member had found someone. When no one was looking, I watched the audition tape and I was instantly amazed. I didn't think that someone that talented could exist.

"I asked my co-member about them and eagerly listened. I was excited. But also nervous. But all that vanished as soon as I finally saw them. They were even more beautiful in person.

"I slowly began to fall. It's rare for me because I don't fall too easily but when I saw them, it all changed. Whenever we would train, I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. It got to the point where not only my co-members teased me about them, but also our staff and teacher.

"I would blush but them? They just smiled. And it was the most precious thing in the world. I wanted to see that smile forever. I confided in my mother and father, and they told me that I indeed was in love.

"At first, I thought that was impossible. How could I fall in love with someone I just met? But my heart told me that I did, and there was no turning back now. Why would I though? I love them.

"When we released our first ever song, they cried in the studio, not able to believe that we had released our song and that they were there too. They turned to me for comfort. How, why would I say no, right?"

"That night, I also confessed to them about how I felt. When they started crying again, I grew afraid that I had said something that was rude or offensive. But they assured me with a tight hug that they were crying out of happiness.

"After asking permission from our CEO and manager, we went out on a date. It turns out, for the three years that we had known each other, he also began to fall for me. What a coincidence, right? But I loved them with all my heart and I was happy that I could finally hold their hand without worrying about being rejected.

"Through the tough times of not being known by fans yet, and the threat of almost disbanding, we still stood strong. Nothing got in our way. After months of waiting, we had finally kissed. It was Christmas and it was only one in the morning.

"We all spent the night at the studio and I found them on the rooftop, all by themself. We stood there with our arms around each other, just letting the moment sink in. And then, the kiss happened. I don't really remember who initiated the kiss, but it happened. His lips were soft against mine and sparks flew between us.

"If possible, I fell in love even more. We spent the rest of the night there, coming up with an excuse as to why were awake so early in the morning.

"Months passed by in the following year and then you guys came along. We were so happy. But unfortunately, we couldn't spend any more alone time together. But thankfully, the staff and Tatang made it possible.

"We spent our dates by usually going for a road trip, or going to an arcade, or a mall, sometimes at each other's place. Back then, when we were not that known yet, we were spotted by a large family.

"We were scared because we thought they would judge us, but they smiled and congratulated us on our relationship. Of course, that made us feel ecstatic. But the fear of being judged by our co-members lingered, and that made us feel uneasy.

"As our popularity grew, our relationship grew along with it. We were both growing older as days passed. Perhaps a little too much. At one point, one of our co-members stomped over to us, pouting, and asking why were we so close.

"We laughed it off and came up with an excuse. Since we both had cold exteriors, we said that we were socializing with the same kind. They too, laughed and eventually forgot about it.

"Whenever possible, when we would have guestings and they would be scared, I'd sneak over to their hiding place, usually rooftops if there are ones present, and comfort them. Hugging them, kissing them, sometimes tickling them, anything really, to make sure they're okay.

"I remember once, at a guesting, while performing, his polo had accidentally opened and exposed his chest," Sejun paused to laugh at the memory before continuing. "I wouldn't stop teasing them about it.

"After a few more months, a mere two after we released our song Alab, we were both called to the office. The others joked about it, but we were scared.

"Thankfully, Tatang just asked us if we were ready to announce our relationship since it has been a year. We both asked if we could maybe have a week to decide and they let us.

"Which brings us to this live today. This is me confessing my relationship with the person I love so very much.

"I know it's not easy if you're in love with the same gender because of judgemental people, but it's not them that matter. It's the love that you feel for your significant other that does.

"Even if they hurt you, don't let it bring you down. They're nothing. They're just voices threatening to rip you apart." He smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"So.. to summarize, I'm in love, and there's no way of stopping it. This has been SB19 Sejun, and this is my love story." Almost as soon as he said that, someone knocked on the door and walked in, causing Sejun to smile.

"Are you finished yet?" The person asked, not knowing the fans watching the live were fangirling hard and screaming wherever they were at that moment.

"Just about." The person sat on his lap, with his legs on either side, and his arms loosely hooked around the older's shoulders.

"Hmm. Did anyone say anything hateful?" He nervously asked, playing with his boyfriend's hair.

"I haven't checked. Why don't you see for yourself?" Sejun laughed when the younger's eyes widened and began smacking his chest.

"JOHN PAULO NASE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE LIVE WAS STILL ON?" The younger whined, hiding his face in his laughing boyfriend's neck.

The blush on his cheeks reddened as he heard their Tatang, teacher and staff laugh at the image.

"I wanted to see your reaction." Sejun laughed, pinching his cheeks. "Sorry, langga."

Ken whined again, hugging him tighter.

"Let me make it up to you." Sejun leaned forward and closed the gap between them, pulling the younger closer by his waist.

Ken gave in and responded to the kiss, playing with the hair on his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you." Sejun whispered with a smile.

"I love you too." Ken turned to the laptop with a shy smile and waved, hiding his face again on the older's neck.

"JOHN PAULO NASE AND FELIP JHON SUSON, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" The JoshTinTell trio yelled as they ran up the stairs.

The lovers looked at each other and grinned, turning to look at the camera for the last time.

"This has been SB19 Seken! We love you!" And they ended the live, running out of the room and going to the rooftop to hide from their co-members.

The hugs and kisses they shared were not enough to show how much they loved each other.

But it didn't matter.

They had all the time they needed.

How long?

As long as their forever exists.


End file.
